


Ideas

by Draganies



Category: Danny Phantom, LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alien Character(s), Aliens, Character Death, Hostage Situations, Major Illness, Medical Experimentation, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draganies/pseuds/Draganies
Summary: Just a place to collect all my partial ideas for fics that I hope to write someday but probably won't.





	1. Chapter 1

**僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia**

An epidemic is sweeping through the Quirkless population with no cure in sight. Not only that, the patients are disappearing from hospitals and treatment centers everywhere only the hospitals are claiming the patients have died. When Midoriya Izuku falls ill, the only patient with a Quirk, he is whisked into hiding and a cover story invented in order to minimize the spread of news that those with Quirks are no longer safe. While the nation's top scientists try to determine if this outlier case spells doom for, well, everyone, Todoroki Shouto's search for his friend uncovers some disturbing inconsistencies concerning the deaths. And by the way, what the hell is Bakugo hiding? -In which an epidemic is used as a cover for the abduction of and experimentation on Quirkless individuals. Bakugo knows something about Midoriya and doesn't want everyone else to find out. Todoroki is convinced Bakugo's secret will lead to Midoriya and possibly the truth behind the inconsistencies he's uncovered in his search to find his friend. The whole class is in on the search.

5+1 - 5 times Izuku noticed Shouto's trauma and came to the rescue; 1 time the roles were reversed

Izuku is scared of everyone, Shouto notices. Maybe a chapter per classmate. (E.g. Izuku and Bakugou, Izuku and Iida, etc) doesnt always have to be outright fear, could also include feelings of inferiority or unworthiness with some of the gentler classmates. Self deprecating behavior, esp with the animal whisperer. Shouto doesnt have to be the only one to notice.

Shouto feels ugly

 

**Danny Phantom**

The teen ghost known as "Invisa-bill" attacks Amity Park once again, leaving Jack Fenton dead and his son Daniel "Danny" Fenton, in a coma with little hope of recovery. Luckily, Amity Park has a generous benefactor ready to pick up the pieces. He pays for the repairs, the funeral, the bill for Danny's hospital stay and moves him to a state of the art private treatment center. He takes in the new widow and her daughter, promising to help them rebuild and stop the menace of Amity Park once and for all. That's the public version of the story anyway. Somewhere far away from the public eye, Jazz and Maddie are in mourning, being held hostage and Danny's only option is to cooperate with their "benefactor" while he tries to come up with a way to rescue his family before his own mother can finish him off.  
OR  
Vlad Masters manages to kill Jack, frame Ghost Danny, convince Maddie to move in with him by promising to help her get rid of Danny Phantom, the ghost supposedly responsible for her husband's death. Meanwhile, he keeps Danny locked away, telling Maddie & Jaz he's being treated for injuries from the attack. He threatens Jaz to keep Danny in line but Vlad doesn't know that Jazz knows Danny is the teen ghost.

(I just needed an excuse to make Vlad have power over Danny and this is what I came up with)

 

**LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS**

What if the alien in episode 7 really did care? What if Tom wasn't the first? Or the last? What if "Greta" found someone that really could handle finding out the truth? WHAT IF IT WAS PIDGE?! (Possibly a Voltron: Legendary Defenders Cross over)

**MCU | Marvel Cinematic Universe**

Someone needs to see Loki on the street and fall to their knees in worship. What happens next, I have no idea. Is Thor there to mock him? Is it funny? Is it just cringe-inducing awkwardness? I don't know. I just want to see at least one person actually like Loki for some unfathomable reason.

This could easily happen at the beginning of Ragnarok when Thor and Loki are in New York together


	2. QUIRK Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a list of ideas I have for BNHA/MHA. I love thinking about and trying to come up with quirks. I may never use these, anyone else is welcome to use these ideas, if you do, please leave a comment so I can read it!! :D
> 
> also, if this would be easier to read in list format instead of paragraphs, let me know, I'll change it.

**FLOWERING** : Quirk holder sprouts flowers when touching or being touched by other people.

Possible details of this quirk:

Flower Type: The flower that sprouts is determined by the other person's favorite species (e.g. daisies, hyacinth, etc); the flower reflects the other persons personality or emotions; the flower reflects the quirk holder's emotions or thoughts; The flower is completely random; the quirk holder has complete control over the type of flower; the quirk holder is limited to real flowers, flowers s/he's familiar with or can create new flowers never seen before - either hybrids or completely made up flowers

Mechanics & Considerations: Quirk holder uses up energy and so has to make sure s/he eats enough if using the quirk a great deal; Quirk holder produces higher quality plants when in good health or is properly "fertilized" (e.g. ingesting an appropriate ratio of nitrogen, phosphorus, and potassium which are the primary nutrients in typical store-bought fertilizer); It might hurt to pick the flowers; if left unpicked, the flowers might continue to grow; connection to Hanahaki Disease?; if s/he has control over what types of flowers to sprout, what restrictions are there? For instance, does s/he have to have first-hand knowledge of that species or could s/he have just read about it or seen a picture? How much knowledge? Can s/he make up a flower that doesn't exist in real life? How many can s/he sprout? A lot? Only a few? One species at a time or is s/he a walking bouquet? Do the flowers grow at typical growth rates or do they pop up right away? Does s/he need to drink extra water, take extra showers or make sure to get enough but not too much sun? Since fruit is the next growth stage of some flowers, can s/he create fruit and veggies? (e.g. an apple from an apple blossom). Would it be nutritionally an apple? On a darker/creepy/gross note: maybe the sprouts revert to human flesh when picked. Is the quirk holder more plant than animal? E.g. s/he does not eat normal people food but instead requires what plants require (e.g. nutrients found in soil, sun and water); is the quirk holder susceptible to plant illnesses and infections? Does s/he attract insects? Could s/he have xylem and phloem instead of blood? IS S/HE GREEN?? If s/he grows a toxic plant, can it make him/her sick? 

 

 **Believing is Seeing:** (or something) Quirk holder can, within his/her line of sight, create any object, animate or inanimate, that s/he can imagine. 

(I have so many thoughts on this one, but I need more coffee so I'll be back to update later. Here are some others I'll eventually write up)

 

**Memory Dump:**

 

**Save Point:**

 

**Dream Weaver:**

 

**Animalistic:**

 

**Willpower:**

 

 **???:** ground penetrating radar! 

 

**Geomancy:**

**???:** Can acquire any other person's voice but only one at a time

 

**Allergen:**

 

 **Sudsy:**  generates soap from his/her skin oooo sparkly clean!

 

 **Differentiate:** (or something) ability to separate substances on a molecular level - the stain removing potential is amaaaazing!

 

 


End file.
